


Like a Cat

by WritingPaperGhost



Category: Ultraman Mebius, ウルトラシリーズ | Ultra Series
Genre: Fluff, MIrai acts like a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingPaperGhost/pseuds/WritingPaperGhost
Summary: Mirai Hibino was a lot like a cat.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Like a Cat

Mirai Hibino was a lot like a cat.

The member of Crew GUYS had initially just joked about it. About how cats seemed to like him, almost like he was one of their own. Really, it had been Konomi who pointed it out first, after they had witnessed Mirai jump high while chasing after an alien, then squeezed through a smallish opening. It was much like a cat.

But that wasn’t where it ended. Mirai was so much more like a cat, just in less obvious ways. Ryu had witnessed the most cat-like traits in their friend.

\---

Mirai burrowed into your loose jackets like a cat.

Ryu had seen it happened once, when he and Mirai were out on a walk. It was a little chilly out today, Ryu wore a jacket that was just a bit big, a little baggy. MIrai wore his same casual clothes as he always did, with his jean jacket. He was had an odd look on his face as he looked at Ryu.

When Ryu had finally noticed the odd look Mirai had, he asked, “Is something up Mirai?”

Mirai blinked, frowning slightly. Then, he responded, “I’m cold.”

“Should have worn a warmer coat,” Ryu teases, in the same way he often did when he was talking with Mirai - at least when the topics weren’t serious. Mirai smiled, then regarded him for a moment. After another moment or so, Mirai moves forward, wrapping his arms around Ryu’s middle, under his jacket, startling him.

“Wha-!” Ryu yelped, “Mirai what are you doing?”

Seemingly doing his best to burrow deeper into Ryu’s jacket, Mirai responded, “You’re warm,”

Ryu sighed, but let Mirai remain there a little longer, at least until they were going to head back to base.

\---

Mirai made something akin to a purring sound when he was happy, like a cat.

This one was harder to notice, because it wasn’t very loud. But if you could feel it, you could hear it. Ryu had noticed this one when Marina and Mirai were talking. He wasn’t sure what they were talking about, it really didn’t matter.

The important take away was that Mirai was smiling, like he often was. He and Marina laughed about something, though Marina stopped before Mirai. She gave him a confused looked.

“What’s that noise?” She frowned, peering around curiously. Ryu himself didn’t hear anything, but he was farther away and Marina had infinitely better hearing. Mirai’s laughter petered out, leaving only a confused look.

“What noise?”

Marina frowned once again, “I thought I heard something,” She explained, “Maybe it was just some machinery.”

Mirai shrugged and soon the two continued talking. After a while, Marina and Mirai began to laugh again. And just like before, Marina stopped laughing first, with confused look.

“There it is again,” She says, Mirai’s laughter dying down just like before.

He gives her a confused look and says, “I don’t hear anything?”

They shrug it off again, though Marina seems hesitant to do so. Still, they return to talking as they had, and once again, as Mirai now happy talked about something, a small frown formed on Marina’s lips.

Finally, she seems to figure out what she was hearing, “That noise...” She says aloud, causing Mirai to turn his attention to her, “It’s coming from you.”

“What?” Mirai seemed very confused, though that was fair, given Ryu didn’t really understand what was going on either.

“It’s like a sort of purring sound,” She explained, “And I’m certain it’s coming from you. When you’re happy.”

It was through some stroke of luck, probably not good but certainly not bad, that George happened to walk by as she was saying it. As such, he thought it was appropriate to comment, “Like a cat.”

Mirai blinked, then looked back at him and said with great confusion, “I’m not a cat?”

\---

Mirai did that thing that cats do, where they cuddled into the area between you and your arm. So like a cat.

This was another one that Ryu had experienced personally, just as startled about it as the first time. It had been a long day for everyone, the day before, but Mirai seemed a bit more tired, which was saying something. Everyone looked like they wanted to take a nap, but Mirai himself looked only a few minutes away from passing out.

It was just the slightest bit concerning, given there was no discernable reason that Mirai should be so tired. When he was asked about it, he just said he had trouble sleeping, but Mirai was never good at making things up, so Ryu wasn’t sure how well he believed it. Still, Mirai managed to stay awake until lunch.

As they were all eating lunch, Mirai sat beside him. He shifts occasionally, but Ryu payed him little mind. Then, Mirai starts to lean against him and started to squeeze himself against Ryu.

The next thing that Ryu knows, Mirai has wormed his way under his arm and seems to be asleep. Across from them, Marina giggled.

“Mirai sure seems tired,” She says, a small smile on her face regardless.

George has this stupid smirk on his face when he adds, “I guess you’ll just have to leave him there and let him sleep for a bit.”

Ryu scowls at him but says nothing. He doesn’t really want to wake up Mirai, who has comfortably smooshed himself into Ryu’s side. While George was snickering, Ryu simply glared at him. Mirai seemed far to comfortable.

\---

It was a strange thing to say, but Ultraman Mebius was a cat. He was, of course, a cat as much as Mirai Hibino was. This was for the simple fact that they are one and the same. 

Not only did Mebius resemble, rather vaguely, a cat, but Mirai himself acted like one. This was a realization Ryu had come to long after Mirai had left Crew GUYS and Earth, returning to the Land of Light. And when Mirai returned ever so briefly, it only ever reminded Ryu. Reminded him that his best friend was very much a cat, even if he wasn’t actually.

Now if only Mirai would wake up and stop cuddling him, he needed to maintain some sort of image in front of the members of Crew GUYS. He was, after all, their captain, and none of these guys were around when Mirai was first there, and thusly were giving him odd looks.

If he let out something of a long suffering sigh, though fond, than that meant little. Cat or no, Mirai was his best friend and his best friend was tired. There was no way he was going to wake him up. Even if it meant the curious looks and small smiles from his coworkers.

...Ah, Mirai’s doing that quiet sort of purring thing again. Well, that just meant he was happy, right?


End file.
